The New Girl in Town
by Cdragon
Summary: A new girl shows up at the high school one morning. She seems like just an average girl, but she has a few tricks up her sleeve. *Third chapter is up!*
1. First Day in Bayville

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Xmen people. I did create Cy, so she's mine.  
  
  
"Wunderbah," Kurt said as the bell rang, "Late again." He began walking toward his locker. A tall girl he didn't recognize walked through the main doors. She had golden blonde hair that was up in a white butterfly clip. She wore a light blue tank top, a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots.  
The girl leaned against the door. She sighed.  
"What a good impression I must make. Late on my first day." She said to herself. She looked up and saw Kurt. Their eyes met. She blushed. They were both silent for a moment.  
"Hi." The girl said.  
"Guten tag." Kurt replied.  
"My name's Cypress Bailey. I go by Cy." The girl said.  
"I'm Kurt Wagner." Kurt said.  
"Um, can you tell me where room 214 is? I have biology first period." Cy asked.  
"Really?" Kurt said, "Me too. We can go together."  
"Thanks," Cy said.  
They walked together to biology. Mrs. Brandon wasn't mad at Kurt because he had been helping Cy. The real reason he was late, however, was because he had gone to get a cheeseburger.  
  
Kurt and Cy had many of the same classes that day. Fourth period was gym.  
They walked into the gym. Evan, Kitty, and Scott were playing basketball.   
Evan looked over and saw Kurt and Cy. He tossed the ball to Kurt.  
"Hey," Evan said, "Who's the new girl?"  
"Guys, this is Cy." Kurt said, "Cy, these are my friends Scott, Evan, and Kitty."  
"Where are you from?" Scott asked Cy.  
"Seattle." Cy replied.  
"Hey guys!" Jean called running over.  
"Who are you?" Jean asked Cy.  
"My name's Cy." Cy replied.  
"I'm Jean." Jean said, "Now let's go, we're supposed to be in the field. Rogue's already out there."  
They all ran out to meet Rogue.  
"I'm Cy." Cy said before Rogue could ask who she was.  
Everyone was chatting when the gym teacher spoke up.  
"We'll be dividing you into five teams. You'll each get three practice shots with the bow and arrow. After that you'll be competing. Whichever team gets the most points wins. Red is bulls eye. It's 20 points. Blue is 15. Yellow is worth 10 points. White is worth 5. Anything else doesn't count."  
The gym teacher divided them up. The X-men were all on different teams. The Brotherhood mutants arranged it so they were all on the same team. Cy was put with them.  
"Who are you?" Fred asked her.  
"My name is Cypress." Cy replied.  
"Name's Pietro. This is Fred, Toad, and Lance." Pietro said.  
They began practicing. Fred was up first. He completely missed the target. Lance was second. He managed to get the arrow in the yellow section. Pietro was third. He got the arrow in the very edge of the red section.  
"Bull's eye! Oh yeah! How's that?" Pietro said, doing a victory dance.  
Toad was fourth. He had to go and get the arrows. After he got them, he hopped back. He prepped the bow and arrow. He looked over at Kurt, who was still picking up arrows.  
"Hey guys, check this out. Let's see if I can hit blue-boy." Toad said jokingly, aiming at Kurt.   
"Don't do that," Cy said.  
"What?" Toad replied, tuning to Cy. He accidentily let go. The arrow flew toward Kurt.  
Cy ripped the bow out of Toad's hands, loaded an arrow, aimed, and shot before Toad's arrow was halfway to Kurt.  
The arrow rushed by everyone so fast that no one was sure what was happening. Scott noticed that Cy's arrow seemed to be glowing bluish white as it flew past. The arrow was twice as fast as the one Toad had fired. It happened so fast that no one could clearly tell what had happened until Cy's arrow hit a tree right next to Kurt. Her arrow was going through the middle of Toad's arrow. The glow disappeared when the arrow hit the tree.   
Kurt had turned around just in time to see the two arrows fly past him, just inches from his face. He stood there, his eyes wide, and fell backwards.   
Cy and the X-men ran toward Kurt.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked.  
While everyone was crowding around Kurt, Lance spoke to Toad.  
"You idiot," he said, whacking Toad in the back of the head.  
"No kidding," Pietro said.  
The gym teacher walked over to them and said, infuriated, "Principal...NOW!"  
  
Everyone had to run the cross-country trails for the rest of the class. Kurt was excused because he was so shaken up.  
Scott ran up next to Cy.  
"What's up?" Cy said.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.  
"Sure." Cy replied.  
Scott pulled her off the trail and into the trees.  
"I saw what you did." He said.  
"Yeah. So?" Cy replied casually, "Everyone else saw it too. I'm a good archer."  
"You did more than that." He said seriously, "The arrow was glowing, I saw it. You're a mutant, aren't you?"  
Cy was surprised. She didn't respond.  
"You don't have to worry, you're not the only one." He said.  
"Yeah, I'm a mutant. I take it you're one too." Cy said.  
"Yeah." Scott replied.  
"What's your power?" Cy asked.  
"It's hard to describe, but I'll show you sometime." Scott said.  
"I can do more than the arrow trick, watch." Cy said. She held up her hand. A small blue-white orb appeared in her palm. She closed her hand around the orb and it shifted into a short staff. She relaxed her hand and the staff dissipated.  
"Whoa," Scott said, "Hey. After school, there's someone I want you to meet, okay? I can give you a ride if you need one."  
"Sure, but I've got my own wheels. Oh, before I forget. Why did Toad call Kurt blue boy?" Cy said.  
"Oh, trust me, you'll see soon." Scott said, "Now let's go before we're caught."  
They ran back to the trail.   
  
By lunch, everyone in the school was talking about how Cy had saved Kurt by knocking another arrow off course.   
Cy met back up with Kurt after Spanish. They went to lunch together. On their way to lunch, Pietro approached Cy.  
"Buzz off." Kurt said.  
"Hey," Pietro said, "I just wanna talk to Cy for a sec."  
"Come on," Kurt said to Cy.   
"You go on, k? I'll catch up." Cy said to Kurt. Kurt reluctantly went to lunch.  
"What's up?" Cy asked Pietro.  
"About before," Pietro said, "you know during gym, well, what Toad did... he went to far, and well, I'm glad you could stop it. That was amazing."  
"Thanks," Cy said.  
"You wanna hang out later, after school?" Pietro asked.  
"Sure," Cy said, "At, like, 4, 4:30. Where should we meet?"  
"At my house, if that's okay." Pietro said.  
"That would be great." Cy replied. Pietro gave her his address and told her how to get there. She walked to lunch.  
  
After school, Cy met up with Scott and Jean. Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt came out shortly after.  
"So where are we going, exactly?" Cy asked Scott.  
"To the Xavier Institute." Scott replied, "Just follow me. By the way, where's your car?"  
"Who said I had a car?" Cy said. She walked over to a black Yamaha motorcycle.   
"See?" she said.  
"She put on a black full face helmet and opened the visor.  
"Anybody want a ride?" she asked.  
"Ja!" Kurt said. He was trying to get Kitty to move over.  
Cy tossed him a helmet and he boarded the motorcycle.   
They waited for Scott to pull out and Cy followed.   
  
Logan was in the garage when Scott and Cy pulled in through the front gate.   
"Who's that?" he wondered.  
Scott and Cy pulled up.  
"Logan, this is Cy." Scott said and they all ran inside.  
The professor was waiting in the front room to meet them when they came in.  
"Professor." Scott said surprised, "This is¾"  
"I know. Cypress Bailey." Professor Xavier said, cutting Scott off. "Cerebro detected her earlier today."  
"Nice to meet you, Professor." Cy said.  
"A pleasure," the Professor replied.  
Shortly after that, everyone was out n the field. Cy was showing them her power. She stood in the middle of the vast field. Everyone else was standing at the edge of the field.   
Scott stepped forward. He had switched his sunglasses for his visor.  
Cy stood with her arms outstretched in front of her.  
"Fire away." Cy said to Scott.  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked.  
"You wanna see what I can do or what?" Cy called back to him.  
"Your call," Scott said quietly as he raised his hand to the visor and fired. The single red beam of energy flew toward Cy. When it reached her arms, the beam burst out in all directions, but didn't hit Cy. As the redness disappeared, a translucent bluish white shield of energy was visible in front of her.  
Cy relaxed her arms and the shield disappeared. She put her right hand behind her back. She generated an energy orb the size of a baseball in her hand. She pitched it at Scott.  
"Catch!" Cy yelled to Scott as the orb flew at him.   
"Hey!" he shouted, shielding himself with his arms, preparing for an impact that never happened.   
"Gotcha!" Cy laughed.   
Scott put down his arms to see the small orb a foot from his body. Cy relaxed her arm and the orb dissipated.   
"Very funny," he said, embarresed. Kurt was laughing histerically at him.   
Cy glanced down at her watch.   
"Oh! Guys I gotta go, bye!" Cy said and ran toward her motorcycle.   
Kurt teleported to the motorcycle.   
"Vhere are you going?" he asked curiosly.   
"Whoa!" Cy said surprised and trying to stop from running into him.   
"Home. I got a ton of homework." Cy lied and jumped on her motorcycle. She quickly drove off.   
  
It was 4:20 when Cy pulled up to Pietro's house. He met her outside.   
"Hey, sorry if I'm late." Cy apologized.   
"No problem. You're not." Pietro replied, "By the way, nice bike."   
"Thanks," Cy said. She dismounted the motorcycle.   
"So, what do you wanna do?" Cy asked.   
"Actually, there's somewhere I wanted to take you." Pietro replied.   
"Where?" Cy asked.   
"It's a surprise. Come on." he said, taking her by the wrist and leading her down the street.   
They ran down the road for a ways, and Pietro turned down a smaller off-street. Far down that, he turned onto a dirt road. He kept running. The dirt road ended fairly deep in the woods. Pietro kept walking into the trees.   
"I hope you know where you're going Cy said when she lost track of which direction the dirt road had been.   
Pietro didn't reply. He abruptly stopped at the edge of a clearing in the trees.   
"Whoa," was the only word Cy could think of.  
  



	2. Pietro's Spot/Mutant Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Xmen evo people, but Cy is my character  
  
  
"Cool, isn't it?" Pietro said.  
"Yeah," Cy replied, looking around the clearing.  
The space in itself was very open, but it was secluded in the woods. Most of the clearing was covered by grass, branches, and dead pine needles. To the far edge, however, there were large blue gray boulders. The ground dropped off just past the boulders. Cy walked over and saw a small river rushing by below.  
"Come here often?" Cy asked.  
Pietro walked up to her.   
"With the guys I hang out with, yeah." He said, "I mean, they're great, but they get kinda annoying after a while. They don't know about this place."  
"Have they ever tried to follow you?" Cy asked.  
"Nah, and if they ever did, they couldn't keep up," Pietro replied.  
"Hey, how'd you find this place?" Cy asked.  
"Runnin' through the woods. I sorta stumbled into it. Almost fell into the river." He replied.  
Cy tried, to no avail, to stifle her laughter.  
"Yeah, it was kinda funny," Pietro said, standind on the edge of the largest boulder, acting like he was gonna fall off.   
He turned back to Cy. Her deep green eyes met his blue ones. They were silent. Pietro broke the silence.  
"We should probably head back." He said.  
"Yeah," she replied. They walked back towards the house.  
  
When they were a couple houses up from the brotherhood's, they noticed Toad and Lance around Cy's motorcycle. Lance was on it.  
"Great..." Cy thought.  
"What do ya say we take it for a spin?" Lance said.  
"I say you don't take what doesn't belong to you," Cy said.  
"Huh?" Toad and Lance said simultaneously, not knowing where the voice had come from. They then saw Cy and Pietro walking up.  
"Where you been?" Lance said, "And what's with the new girl?"  
"Out," Pietro said.  
"Aw, did little Pietro get a girlfriend?" Toad said, flutting his eyes.  
"Shut up," Pietro said.  
"Get off the bike," Cy said to Lance.  
"Make me," he replied.  
Cy formed a small orb of energy in her fist. She tossed it at Lance, knocking him off the motorcycle. Cy grabbed the motorcycle to keep it from falling over.  
"Aren't you touchy," Lance said.  
Cy ignored him and boarded the motorcycle.  
"See ya," she said to Pietro and drove home.  
  
The next day at school went smoother for Cy. She had earned the general nickname of Archer. After school, however, was another story.  
The last bell rang and the usual mobs poured out of the building. Cy came out slowly. She watched the X-men head home. She looked around for Pietro. She had seen him briefly as he walked out of Algebra II, but she hadn't seen him since.  
Cy gave up looking and walked toward her motorcycle. She figured he had gone home already.   
Cy decided to go for just a ride on her motorcucle. She remembered how she just cruised the highways back in Seattle. She hoped she could find a good spot in this Northern New York town. She boarded her motorcycle, not bothering with the helmet. She dug around in her bag and found her sunglasses. She put them on and headed out of the school parking lot.   
  
Cy drove down the back roads at first. She came to a long road that probably connected to the highway. There were no cars on it at the time, but she could hear a truck in the distance. She pulled onto the tree lined road and raced down it.  
  
Cy had only been driving for ten minutes when she heard a muffled beeping noise. She pulled over. She reached into her bag and pulled out the small communicator that Jean had given her. It continued to beep. She pressed in the button in the top.  
"Hello?" she said, wondering who would be trying to contact her.  
"Cy?" Kitty's voice said, "Good, it's you. I caould really use some help- Whoa!"  
"Kitty? What's going on? Where are you?"  
"Halfway between school and the Institute. It's Lance and his buddies." Kitty gasped.  
"I'm coming," Cy said. She turned around and headed for Kitty's location.  
  
"What's a matter, Kitty-cat? Toad got your tongue?" Lance said, rolling his eyes back and causing another small tremor. Something suddenly forced him into a tree. He looked and saw a silver arrow pinning him to the tree by the shoulder of his shirt.  
"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Cy said. She was standing near her motorcycle. She had another arrow loaded in the black bow she held. It was aimed at the ground.   
"Where'd you come from?" Toad said while helping Lance pull the arrow out.  
"Around," Cy said, "Now leave Kitty alone."  
"Chill, we were just having some fun." Blob said.  
"You call this fun," Kitty said, phasing up from the ground.  
"Just leave her alone," Cy said.  
"Fine," Lance said, finally free from the arrow. "Besides, this was getting boring anyway."  
Lance, Toad, and Blob walked away like nothing had happened.  
What was that about?" Cy asked.  
"I don't know," Kitty said, "Random need to be jerks?"  
"No kidding," Cy agreed, "You should probably be getting back to the Institute. I'll give you a ride."  
"Thanks," Kitty said, putting her hair back up in her usual ponytail. They boarded Cy's motorcycle and drove to the Institute.  
  
"Thanks again." Kitty said, dismounting the motorcycle at the front gates of the Institute.  



	3. Ch. 3

"No problem," Cy said and drove home.  
  
As soon as Cy walked through the door, her brother called out,  
"Some guy named Pietro called,"  
"Hello to you too, Jason." Cy replied.  
"Hey, I gotta go." Jason said, rushing out the door. Cy tossed him his keys as he ran out.  
"Bye," she said.  
Cy walked into the den and grabbed the phone. She dialed Pietro's number.  
  
  
At the house where the teenage Brotherhood's mutants, both Toad and Pietro ran toward the phone. Pietro, of course, reached it first. Toad, however, grabbed it with his tongue.  
"Gimme that!" Pietro yelled. Cy could hear him over the phone.  
"Ha!" Pietro said, ripping the phone out of Toad's hand. "Nasty. It's covered in slime."  
Cy could hear Toad laugh.  
"Hello?" Pietro said, properly answering the phone.  
"Hey," Cy said. "You called me earlier."  
"Yeah," Pietro said, "I was wondering, you wanna do something this weekend?"  
"Sure," Cy replied, rather surprised. They planned to go see a movie Saturday night. They said goodbye and hung up.  
  
"Yes!" Cy said excitedly after they hung up. She grabbed her backpack and started working on her homework.  



End file.
